Once Upon a Proposal
by Dream-Like-State
Summary: Written for the Proposal Challenge. This is a story in which Harry is depressed, Ron is nervous and Luna scowls. Hermione is married to... someone, and things can only go wrong, as Ronald Weasley plans to propose.


Once upon a time...

Err... once upon a_ proposal_, really.

Ronald Weasley was nervous. _Very _nervous. "Bloody hell, Harry." He whispered, feeling mortified, as he looked in the mirror. His dress robes looked fine. His hair was lovely, but there was something wrong. "What's wrong with me?" He squeaked.

Harry sighed, a smirk on his face. "Calm yourself, Ron. You're just nervous. You'll be fine. She'll say yes, and we can all go on with our lives." He had to fight a frown at his last sentence.

"What is she says no?" He asked, paling at the thought.

"She won't." Harry muttered, though he wished he was wrong. "She loves you, Ron. She really does." He said with a heavy heart. He was all smiles on the outside, but the prospect of Ron marrying Luna seemed to break his heart.

Ron groaned. "I don't think she loves me..." He whined. He had a point. Luna had been avoiding his eyes as of late. She had been looking at him strangely, with a sad look to her blue eyes. It was as if... as if she no longer loved him...

Harry rolled his eyes and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Just calm down, mate." He sighed.

Ron turned to him, taking a deep breath. "Thanks, mate. I don't know what I'd do without you." They had been together for three years, and now, Ron was ready to finally settle down. "Right, well, best be off, or I'll be late." He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Good luck, Ron." Harry said. Ron nodded and left with a sound pop, on his way to pick up Luna.

Harry sighed and shook his head, feeling the lump in his throat constrict. Ron and Luna were getting married, no doubt. And now, he needed a drink. For that, he quickly flooed to Zabini Manor.

Meanwhile, Ron knocked on Luna's door, his nerves being pushed to the back of his head, just in time for the door to open swiftly.

"Hello Ron." Luna greeted warmly, kissing his cheek. She accepted the rose with gracious thanks, and took his arm as they apparated away.

"You look beautiful." He breathed. And truly, she did look beautiful. She wore a blue gown, as Ron had suggested for her fancy surprise, her blonde curls hanging down just past her shoulders as it had done since she had cut them short. She wore the ruby earrings Hermione had given her for Christmas, with the diamond necklace she had received from Harry.

She was breath taking.

"Thank you," She muttered shyly, biting her lip. "You look nice as well, Ron." She smiled.

Luna finally looked around, letting out a gasp of wonder at the sight in front of her. They were standing, she believed, on the balcony of the restaurant that had set up on Big Ben, looking over London as the sun set.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

His voice had invaded Luna's thoughts and she found herself fighting the urge to scowl. Instead, she smiled and nodded, her eyes trained on the view before them.

Luna was suddenly sad. She knew why Ron had brought them here. She knew he wanted to marry her. And she also knew she had to say no. But how could she? It wasn't his fault she had stopped loving him. She had fallen in love with Harry, not Ron. But how was she supposed to tell him that his girlfriend had fallen for his best friend?

Ron was a great guy. He was caring, sweet, funny and smart in his own way. But Harry was smart, caring, all the things that Ron was... but there was something else there, that she couldn't quite place. There was a spark, every time she saw him. She couldn't help but feel happier, like there had been no war, when Harry was around. He just did that to her. He made her forget her sadness. He made her happy.

But Ron... Ron couldn't do that for her, and she knew she would have to let him down.

Ron led her to a table, with rose petals and candles strewn about, setting a relaxing aura to the scene. She smiled as he poured her favourite wine and they ordered a delicious meal. She kept up conversation, though lightly, hoping he would chicken out and run off, looking for comfort. No such luck.

Luna _knew_ she should have worn her lucky Dragon Scale earrings.

**Zabini Manor**

"Harry, just tell me what's wrong!" Hermione whined for the thousandth time. "Please, for the love of Merlin!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't, Hermione."

"Why not? I thought I was your best friend, aside from Ronald," She huffed slightly at the mention of his name. Ronald was not her favourite person. "But you won't tell me what's bothering you, when clearly, it's killing you."

He sipped his fire whiskey, the burning filling his throat like the heartbreak consuming his vital organ. "There's nothing we can do, anyway." He muttered, staring into the flames once again.

He'd been sitting there for an hour, just staring into the flames, ignoring Hermione and Blaise and throwing back some fire whiskey. And Hermione was sick of it.

"Argh! You come in here, to _my house_, interrupt my husband and I in our alone time, and you won't tell me what's wrong! Harold James Potter! I swear by Merlin, that if you don't tell me what's eating you alive, I. Will. Call. Ginny." She threatened. He flinched at the mention of Ginny's name, not quite wanting to hear it.

Of course, Harry was still friends with Ginny... but when Ginny was angry, or worse; pitying, she could be damn scary. Not even her girlfriend, Parvarti Patil could stop her when she was on a rampage.

"Mate, I really think that you should just tell the damn woman, or I will personally hex you for delaying my night." Blaise chipped in, looking murderous as his attempts to get his wife back to bed had failed miserably.

Harry looked up, his green eyes taking in the couple, sitting in their lounge room in their bathrobes, having to have thrown them on in hast earlier when he had arrived. He almost laughed. Hermione was right; he should tell her, after all, it was the least he could do.

"Alright, alright." He relented. "I think... I _know_ I'm... I'm in love with Luna." He spat out quickly. Blaise coughed and Hermione smirked. "Why are you smirking?" He asked suspiciously when Blaise had recovered.

"Because, poor Harry, I already knew that. I am smirking because you've made it so obvious to the rest of us, and while it's troubling, I can't help but be amused." She grinned, looking like a proud mother.

"I can help but be amused. You come in here, we spend an _hour_ waiting for you to spit it out... and she _already knew_!" Blaise grumbled loudly. "Okay, you know what? I'm going to bed. I can't take this anymore. You're bonkers, Harry." He said, turning from them.

Hermione pouted and cleared her throat loudly as she stood. "Forgetting something, Zabini?" She smirked when he turned to face her, a sheepish smile on his face. He walked over and kissed her passionately, making Harry gag slightly, and slapped her bum, before wishing them both goodnight and sauntering up the stairs.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione and she raised one back. "Alright, oh Great One, what do you advise?" He groaned slightly.

She frowned at him. "If I'm correct in saying that the reason for your horrid mood is because Ron is proposing, then I suggest, Harry darling, that you stop it."

He stared at her blankly. "What?"

"You heard me. Where are they?"

"Big Ben." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Typical Ronald. C'mon, Harry, if you love the girl, then I'm sure she loves you back. Besides, I've seen the way she looks at you. It's more than twice the look she gives Ron these days. You have got to stop him from popping the question."

"But –"

"No Buts, Harry! Come on. You're not in any shape to apparate, so I'll take you. Come on." She repeated, pulling him to his unsteady feet. She quickly cast a sobering charm on him and his head cleared slightly. They left with a pop and not a second thought.

Harry stumbled lightly as they appeared in the foyer of the restaurant. "Look, they're over there." She whispered, clutching his arm excitedly.

Ron was kneeling. _Kneeling_. And Luna, well... she was panicking. She looked down at him and bit her lip, looking around quickly for some sort of escape. Once again, she really wanted her Dragon Scales.

"Luna Lovegood, you are... amazing, and completely and utterly... well, brilliant. I love you, with all that I've got, and let's face it, it's not that much. But the point of this big and probably stupid spiel is... Willyoumarryme?" He forced out.

Luna was forcing herself to breathe. "W-what?" She stuttered, her blue eyes wide.

He gulped, pulling out a box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Will you marry me?" He asked once again, this time slowly.

****

Harry gulped. "Hermione, I don't think I –"

"Oh, shut up, Harry. Just go over there and follow your heart." She reassured him, giving him a shove as Luna looked around panicked. She held him back for a second, slipping something in his hand, before shoving him hard this time and pulling her _bath robe_ tightly around her small frame.

"Thanks, 'Mione." He said gratefully.

****

"Ron... I-I... I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, Ronald." She finally managed.

He stared at her wide eyed and then stood, the crushing feeling in his stomach that had accompanied him all night finally leaving him. He blinked down at her sorrowful form before deciding something. "No, you're right." He frowned. "Doesn't feel right, does it?"

She shook her head, taking his hand. "I'm really sorry... it's just –"

"The whole not quite comfortable thing?" He finished for her. She nodded vigorously and they both shared a small smile of relief.

****

Harry frowned. They were holding hands. There hadn't been any squealing or kissing, but then again, it was Luna they were talking about. They were holding hands.

His shoulders slumped and he turned.

Suddenly she stood. "Harry?" Her voice echoed across the busy restaurant. "Harry, is that you?"

He turned slowly, a flush creeping up his cheeks. "Hey, Luna. Uh... congratulations on your engage –"

"She said no, Harry." Ron said happily. Harry was confused. "It was so wrong. It wasn't nerves. It was the feeling of not wanting it... Sorry, Luna. No offence." She smiled reassuringly, her eyes trained on Harry.

"Harry," She began in her angelic voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I... I came for y-you." He stuttered, the butterflies attacking like there was no tomorrow. She stared at him blankly and a flush rose in both of their faces. "What I mean, Luna... is that... I came to s-stop Ron from proposing, because... becauseI'mcompletelyinlovewithyou."

Hermione sighed and stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention. "What Harry means to say, Luna, is that _he_ should have been the one proposing... and that's what he's going to do now!" She said cheerfully.

"What?" Harry, Luna and Ron all squeaked.

"I-I am?" She nodded vigorously and shoved him again. "Oh, Right! I am!" He said, suddenly remembering Hermione's earlier gift.

Slowly, he got down on one knee. He looked up at Luna, their eyes connecting and a shy smile spreading across her face. "Luna, I know, I'm not exactly the guy you deserve, but I can't help but ask you, will you marry me?" He looked at her honestly, through the strands of unruly black hair, and pulled out an emerald ring.

Two marriage proposals in one night. Luna felt suddenly feint. "Harry..." Oh, wait! There's the happiness! It suddenly kicked in and a grin flittered across her face before she pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and kissed him for the first time in an embrace of passion and desire, finally coming together after a year of resisting.

Harry got his answer.

****

Ron looked at the ring that had been slipped on Luna's finger suspiciously. "Hey, Hermione, isn't that your ring?" She nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Does that mean -?" Happiness filled his face.

"No, Ronald. It does _not_ mean I've broken it off with my, as you like to put it, _slimy green, snake of a husband_." She rolled her eyes, looking over to Harry, who was kissing Luna fiercely. She briefly wondered if she and Blaise made people feel this sick. Clearing her throat she got their attention. "Harry, I suggest you get her another ring. I'm going to need mine back, before Zabini notices." She said, smirking as he flushed.

Luna smiled. "Don't worry, Hermione. You'll get it back soon." She answered for Harry, as he was still a little too overwhelmed to speak.

Hermione laughed and turned to Ron. "Ron, you may be a git, but you're still my friend. I suggest you look up Cho Chang. She's probably as lonely as you are right now, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded dumbly and with a pop, she was gone.

Ron turned back to Harry and Luna, with the intention of wishing them good luck, but turned away quickly, deciding better on interrupting them. Instead, he took Hermione's advice, and vowed never to insult her husband again. She was just too brilliant.

As for Luna, she decided that she no longer needed her Dragon Scales. She'd finally got her happily ever after... well, she would... when they actually got married. But until then, she was content with just making everyone else sick and continued snogging Harry quite merrily.


End file.
